


Dessert Flowers

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Vivi forgets to warn the guys about the desserts dangerous flowers and what they can do to you.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Dessert Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Vivi was so forgetful; she kept forgetting to tell the strawhats about the many dangerous things the dessert holds. When she got separated from the boys she really should have warned them about the dessert flowers.

The dessert flowers were more like land mines, only worse. These flowers all you have to do is step near them and they spring up and release spores that cause things to happen.

Luffy was the first one to step near these dangerous flowers. The flower sprang up and blew its spores all over Luffy. Ace’s eyes widened. “Luffy!” Ace stepped forward and the flower sprang up. The flower spewed it’s spores and covered Ace. The crew got defensive and more flowers sprang up.

Ussop ran for the hills so he didn’t get sprayed but Zoro, Sanji and Chopper got hit.

Luffy groaned as the dust cleared. His whole body felt tingly. “Oh man what was that, I feel all weird.”

“Oh Luffy my body feels so hot…” Luffy turned towards Ace’s voice and saw him stripping out of his clothes. He yanked off his pants and freed his hard cock. Luffy drooled and removed his own clothes and got down on his knees. “Ace’s cock so hard and wet, I want it.” Luffy said and he started stroking Ace’s length.

“Oh yeah Luffy…touch me more.” Ace moaned and placed a hand on Luffy’s head. Luffy took that as an invitation he took the head of Ace’s dripping arousal into his mouth and started sucking it. Ace moaned and bucked his hips Luffy held onto Ace’s hips and started bobbing his head taking more and more of Ace’s hard length. “Ohh Luffy I feel so hot I’m going to cum….Ahhh!” Ace moaned and came spraying his seed into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy drank down Ace’s seed. Luffy pulled off Ace’s still hard cock with a pop.

Luffy pulled Ace down and rolled him over. Ace was positioned onto his hands and knees. “Luffy?”

“I am so hard Ace I want to feel you around my cock.” Luffy said lubing up his fingers with his dripping seed. He brought his fingers to Ace’s hole. Ace shivered as Luffy’s warm fingers slipped inside him one by one. Luffy stretched Ace enjoying the moans from his brother.

“Fuck Luffy stop teasing me and do it.” Ace said heatedly. He wanted to cum so bad and seeing Luffy’s hard cock made his hole twitch with hunger.

Luffy removed his fingers and positioned his cock. “Here I come Ace.” Luffy said before pushing in with one hard thrust. The two brothers moaned in pleasure. “Ahh Ace’s ass is so hot and tight I love it.”

“Fuck Luffy you got so big, move, fuck me, pound your brother’s slut hole.” Ace moaned his lusts driving him wild. Luffy grabbed Ace’s hips and started fucking him, Ace moaned as Luffy found his sweet spot on instinct. “Oh yes there Luffy there faster now!!!”

Luffy obeyed and started moving faster. The two brothers were moaning in pleasure drool leaking out of their mouths.

Zoro decided to make himself known. He had already gotten naked his body tingling like Ace and Luffy’s. His cock was hard and leaking a large amount of pre-cum. He walked over to Luffy and showed him his cock. “That’s quite a show captain but your mouth seems lonely let your first mate handle that for you.” Zoro said and aimed his cock at Luffy’s lips.

Luffy did more than suck his cock his rubber mouth incased Zoro’s crotch cock and balls. Luffy sucked him hungrily. Zoro arched his back his toes curling in the sand. His hands dove into Luffy’s dark locks. “Oh fuck yes captain!!!”

Luffy sucked and slurped Zoro’s cock and balls while pounding into his brother’s tight ass. Ace moaned and came all over the sand. “Luffy!!!”

Luffy moaned around Zoro, as Ace tightened around his manhood. Luffy came, spilling his seed deep inside his brother. Zoro came into Luffy’s mouth with a groan. Luffy milked Zoro’s cock and made sure to lick him clean before releasing him. All three were still hard. Luffy pulled out of Ace and rolled him over. Luffy kissed Ace and shared the taste of his first mates seed.

“Hmm Ace I’m going to play with my nakama a bit, but we’ll play again.”

Ace gave a fake pout but groaned as Luffy stroked his wet arousal. “Enjoy the show big brother.” Luffy moved away from him and sat down; he pulled Zoro into his lap and positioned his length at his swordsman waiting hole. It was Zoro who moved first and impaled himself on Luffy’s rod. Zoro moaned. Luffy chuckled. “My green haired masochist, guess I don’t have to go easy on you.”

Luffy held Zoro’s hips and he slammed him down again and again. The two moaned. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy’s neck and started kissing him hungrily. Luffy returned the kiss with equal vigor. Luffy gave Zoro’s ass a squeeze causing the swordsman to break the kiss to moan. Luffy let Zoro ride him on his own and in return used one hand to stroke his cock and the other to spank his ass.

“Fuck Luffy you perverted fucking amazing bastard AHHH!” Zoro came hard spraying his seed between their chests. Luffy moaned Zoro’s name as he tightened around him. Luffy gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside Zoro. Zoro drooled as he felt Luffy’s thick seed fill him up.

Zoro and Luffy didn’t have time to enjoy the afterglow as Chopper came over in his heavy point and yanked Zoro off of Luffy, and Luffy was pushed onto his back. Zoro was tossed back onto his sore rear. “Hey Chopper what the hell?”

“He’s mine!!!” Chopper moaned and began rubbing against Luffy’s arousal. Being a zoan Chopper’s body could take a lot of abuse. Chopper slowly lowered himself on Luffy’s arousal. Chopper went wild once he was fully seated on Luffy’s length.

“Oh Chopped your riding me so hard!!” Luffy moaned.

Chopper howled in pleasure and slammed harder and harder on Luffy’s rod, Chopper’s arousal slapped against Luffy’s abs. Luffy stretched his neck and consumed Chopper’s hard arousal. Chopper moaned at the double assault of pleasure. Chopper came hard into Luffy’s mouth.

Luffy moaned as Chopper tightened around him. He came inside Chopper with a moan of his name. Chopper got off and started cleaning Luffy’s still hard cock. Luffy petted Chopper as he worked on cleaning his erection.

It was then Sanji caught Luffy’s eye. Sanji was still wearing his boxers and he was doing his best to hide his arousal. Once he was clean he pulled away from Chopper and went over to Sanji. “No Luffy stay back.”

Luffy just grinned and tore off Sanji’s boxers. Sanji’s hard manhood sprang in the air it was uncut and leaking. “No don’t look.” Luffy ignored his shy cook’s words and started playing with his hard on. He pulled back the skin and lapped at the head. Sanji moaned in pleasure.

Luffy rubbed Sanji’s balls while his other hand prepared Sanji. Sanji was no longer protesting he was moaning Luffy’s name like a mantra. Luffy pulled off Sanji’s cock with a whimper from the blonde. “Sanji wrap your legs around my waist.” Luffy said standing up. Sanji obeyed he climbed on Luffy and locked his legs around Luffy’s waist.

Luffy raised Sanji’s hips to position his length. Sanji moaned as Luffy slowly filled him with his erection. Sanji latched onto Luffy making Luffy chuckle. Luffy held Sanji’s hips and guided him along his arousal going slow at first letting Sanji adjust to his size. Sanji dug his fingers into Luffy’s back.

Once Sanji relaxed Luffy started going faster and faster. Sanji was moaning Luffy’s name happily.

Without any touch to his cock Luffy had Sanji cumming between them and having his blonde’s tight muscles squeeze him drove him over the edge. Luffy filled Sanji with his seed so much it spilled out and onto the ground.

Luffy fell back Sanji still in his arms. Sanji removed himself from his captain’s cock, and started fisting his own while he licked his captain’s chest and abs clean of his cum.

Ace had gotten impatient this is clear as he had moved over and impaled himself on his little brother’s cock. “Oh fuck Ace!!!”

“Sorry got hungry waiting for you now I’m good and stuffed.” Ace rode Luffy’s cock while fisting his own. Luffy saw Zoro and Chopper and Sanji working their cocks. Luffy’s hands grabbed Sanji and Chopper and pulled them over to his chest and started giving them an alternation of hand job and blow job. Luffy stretched his legs and grabbed Zoro. Luffy tied Zoro Up with his legs and gave him a foot job.

The 5 males moaned as they found their release again and again for hours and hours until the effects of the flower ran out. All 5 males were sweaty and covered in cum. Luffy had Ace on his back his brother snoring in the back of his neck. Chopper had shrunk back to his normal form and was cuddled on Luffy’s stomach.

Zoro and Sanji had their legs locked around Luffy’s, both snuggled into their captain. Ussop eventually came back with Nami and Vivi.

Later that night after the boys got washed and dressed.

“I am so sorry I forgot to warn you about those plants please forgive me.”

“Don’t worry about it, really.” The guys said with a grin.

End


End file.
